


It’s not the way you say you’re mine by caughtinanocean [podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of It’s not the way you say you’re mine by caughtinanocean read by Rhea314 & myira</p><p>Long-distance relationships are rough, but it's nothing everybody's favorite tiny, southern, pie-baking hockey player can't handle.<br/>When Bitty’s phone rings, a reverent silence passes over the Haus. Dex and Nursey stop fighting over a video game controller; Chowder sticks his headphones into the laptop that’s streaming his Sharks game; even the oven that Bitty’s filled up with apple pies does not dare sound its high-pitched alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not the way you say you’re mine by caughtinanocean [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's not in the way you say you're mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846045) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



**Title** : It’s not the way you say you’re mine  
**Author** : caughtinanocean  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Check Please  
**Character** : Eric/Jack  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Long-distance relationships are rough, but it's nothing everybody's favorite tiny, southern, pie-baking hockey player can't handle.  
When Bitty’s phone rings, a reverent silence passes over the Haus. Dex and Nursey stop fighting over a video game controller; Chowder sticks his headphones into the laptop that’s streaming his Sharks game; even the oven that Bitty’s filled up with apple pies does not dare sound its high-pitched alarm.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2846045)  
**Length** 0:07:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/it's%20not%20the%20way%20you%20say%20you're%20mine%20by%20caughtinanocean.mp3.zip)


End file.
